vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144405-morning-coffee-1020-horror-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- During trick or treating i've seen so many awesome house plots, i've felt both a mixture of awe and shame considering how long it would take for me to get to that level of awesome design, it's great for inspiration regardless! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am not the master of these threads, even though I would love such title! Housing can be depressing if you see what others managed to create and compare it to your own sorry house... In my case at least. And my toon is an architect. I cant imagine how empty my house would be if I wasnt. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Anyone may start a Morning coffee thread :) It just needs some coffee and a topic. Morning Coffee is a thread from the very first CBT and is still here in General Discussion by the grace of the Devs. It must remain Wildstar focused or the forum mods will move it. On topic: CRB Caydeim is freakin' AWESOME!! :wub: :wub: :wub: Shades Eve is a fantastic event!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Mmm, Fforde. Good choice. Good writer. | |} ---- ---- You're placed in a random starting location. This is per person so if you're in a group you'll likely start in separate areas. Morning all! Ran the available event dalies and did the instance with a guildy twice. It was enough to get the costume piece I wanted (see below) :D. Liked enough that I used some of my OBits for a slot unlock and sprung for the 1.6p dye job <_< I even got to hang out and RP with some friends I've been missing due to conflicting schedules :wub: Stayed up waaaay too late. :ph34r: | |} ---- Oh I know that, just after you've really screwed it up and she gives you a hint like "follow my light" (which by the way didn't take me anywhere good) you can hit M and THEN the map shows you roughly where the event location is. But maybe that's the Mayor and the entrance is on the southwest side. I dunno. I ran around quite a lot getting little accomplished at first :-). Edited October 20, 2015 by Remillard | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yah I tried em out on the beta and they weren't bad at all. I guess in the end it's that the rewards don't entice me much. Most of the SE decor I've seen isn't really reusable outside of the SE context— the items tend to be ghastly green and shaped in ways that don't transfer well to cobbling. And I'm not really a costume/toy/mount collector. I ~am~ very curious about what the effigy will bring when we hit 50k though... this morning was 10k on Entity so I'm thinking, if people keep it up, we'll get to see what ol' Jack Shade has up his spectral sleeves by the weekend! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----